


My Harry Potter theories

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: Get ready bitches
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	My Harry Potter theories

Okay so you knowhow the Dursleys acted like hoes about wizards and witches? Well.. we know that the hate blossomed before Harry ended up in Privet Drive. But Voldy Moldy accidentally made Harry a Horcrux, and you get into a bad mood when you’re around a Horcrux. So maybe the Dursleys’ hate was amplified? By the Horcrux? I don’t know ok


End file.
